


The Second Time

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Sterek drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles figure out what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt going to write more for this, it was just supposed to be a way to let out some stuff while I wrote another fic. I guess when I get writers block for my other fic, I will add to this.  
> This isnt really going to have a plot. Just random instances in their relationship. Maybe just some fluff pieces. Maybe some fluff, depending on what I feel like writing that day.  
> Ask me if you would like me to write about a certain something. I will try my best to add it in.  
> This is unbetad so all mistakes are my own.

The second time it happened was a week later. They had defeated the creature, and in all that time Stiles and Derek had said nothing about the Kiss. The Kiss with a capital K. Stiles had waited so long for it to happen, it was a like a dream. A dream that came true, so perfect that you can't believe it. Stiles being Stiles, had to overthink it. He knew Derek, and wondered if he was regretting the Kiss. At least that’s how it seemed. During that week, they were never alone. The lingering looks, that Derek gave him, only to glance away quickly with red cheeks, spoke volumes. He avoided the topic at all cost. So Stiles decided to take it into his own hands. 

He waited until the end of the pack meeting, dragging Derek aside. “We need to talk.” he murmured, knowing it was useless with all the werewolves around. They would have no privacy.  
Derek hesitated, eyes cast down. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” Stiles stated firmly.  
Scott, being the great best friend that he was, corralled the rest of the pack out of the loft as quickly as possible. 

Derek slid the door shut behind them and turned to Stiles. Stiles pushed up against him and pressed the gentlest kiss he could to Derek’s lips. Lightly, so chaste and sweet. Nothing like Stiles has kissed before. Before it was a battle, all hot and tongue action. He never kissed anyone like this, the gentle feeling making his heart swell. He broke away, inhaling deeply before leaning forward to plant more kisses on Derek’s mouth. His fingers slid into Derek’s hair, holding them together. He pressed his body against the Derek, and backed him onto the door. He could feel the drag of stubble every time their mouths moved.  
“Stiles-” Derek gasped into his mouth.  
“No.” Stiles whispered, against his lips “You aren't going to talk me out of this.”  
“Stiles we can’t.” Derek said as he tried to push his body away from the door.  
“Do you like me?” Stiles pulled back, staring into Derek’s eyes “I mean really, truly, have feelings for me?”  
Derek stared back, mouth open.  
“Because I like you” Stiles pressed on “I’ve known since I met you. When I nearly had to cut off your arm. When I held you up in a pool for two hours. When I was paralyzed on top of you. In the elevator. When I thought you were dead, and you told me to go. I knew even then. I’ve known for the longest time, but I never said anything. I am not making that mistake again, so if you don't want this. Tell me, because I cant-.” 

Derek’s mouth crashed against Stiles. His arms coming around the younger man, drawing Stiles to himself lightly, due to Stiles still mending ribs. “I want this. I want you.” Derek murmured.  
Stiles poured everything he had into the kiss, every feeling he had for Derek over the years. Showing Derek that it wasn't a fluke, a one time deal. Derek’s hands roamed down, grasping at anything he could touch. Stiles mouth moved down, sucking lightly at Derek’s jaw. Teeth grazing against the stubble. Derek moaned at the feeling. “We” Stiles gasped out “need to move.”  
Derek mumbled incoherently. His hands grasped Stiles thighs, lifting him up and walking him over to the bed. He laid Stiles down ever so gently.  
Stiles squirmed his way up the bed, his eyes on Derek. Derek followed, laying himself on top of Stiles kissing him for everything that he was worth. Stiles spread his legs, letting Derek rest his weight on top of him, and wrapped his arms around Derek. Derek’s mouth moved lower, kissing and sucking his way down Stiles neck.  
“Fuck” Stiles hissed out “Derek please.”  
“Are you sure?” Derek asked, mouth finally leaving Stiles collarbone, where is made a nice red mark on the skin.  
“I am so sure. 100% positive. I am on board for any and all things. All the things, multiple times. In every position. Don’t worry about my ribs, I am fine. I took some painkillers before I got here. ”  
Derek smiled, shaking his head “Youre ridiculous.”  
“And yet you are here with me anyways.” Stiles laughed, lifting an eyebrow. “So am I gonna get to suck your dick or not?”  
Derek dropped his head onto Stiles shoulder and groaned “Shit. You can't just say stuff like that.”  
“Really? Cuz’ your dick is currently telling my thigh that you like that idea.”  
“Ridiculous.”  
“You said that already.”  
Derek lifted his eyes to meet Stiles’. He rolled over quickly and laid on the bed. Stiles watched him in surprised “What?” he gasped, scrambling up “I didn't-.”  
Derek pulled his arms behind his head and rested them there. “You said something about sucking my dick.” He smirked at Stiles, eyebrows lifting in silent challenge.  
“Fuck yes.” Stiles shot up, and positioned himself between Derek’s legs.  
His hand roamed up the thick jean covered thighs as he murmured “So fucking hot.”  
“We need this off.” he remarked, touching the hem of Derek’s shirt.  
Derek pulled it off and tossed it off the bed. Laying back, arms behind his head. Stiles had seen Derek shirtless before, he’d imagined those abs millions of times. Now he got to touch them. “Now you.” Derek ordered, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.  
“Bossy.” Stiles joked, as he moved off the bed. He stood at the end, and pulled the shirt over his head slowly.  
He wasn't ashamed of his body, he had grown into it well. He had enough instances in college that he realized people found him attractive and he came to love his body the way it was. As the shirt passed over his face, view obstructed, he heard a slight intake of breath from Derek. Smirking he tossed the shirt out of the way. He ran his hands down his chest, touching himself softly. Derek watched him, eyes wide. Stiles continued further, until he grasped himself through his pants. Cupping his hard cock through the material. He let out a small moan of pleasure. “Fuck.” Derek choked “Fuck.”  
Stiles smiled and undid the top button of his jeans. He slowly unzipped them, the sound of the metal was loud in the echoing loft. Bending forward, he watched Derek as he slowly pushed the pants and underwear down his thighs and then stepped out of them with ease. He let Derek look at him, eyes taking in Stiles. Stiles cock bobbed up, hard and already leaking a bit from the top.  
Derek’s eyes snapped up to Stiles and he gulped “You're beautiful.” he stated quietly.  
Stiles face burned, he’d been called a lot of things, but never that.  
He leaned over the bed, grasping at the top of Derek’s jeans. “Now you.” He ordered back, as he undid the button and zipper.  
He started to pull them off slightly, realizing that Derek was going commando. His eyes shot up to Derek’s, who matched him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles groaned “Of fucking course.” He pulled the jeans down quickly. Derek’s dick sprung free and slapped him on the stomach. He was thick, and uncut. Stiles moaned and rid Derek of the jeans. He moved positioning himself right back in between Derek’s thighs. He ran his fingernails up and down Derek’s legs, scratching lightly.  
Derek gasped out, his right hand grabbing the pillow behind his head. His left moving out to clutch the sheets. Eyes still on Stiles. Stiles licked his lips, and put his face closer to the dick. His hand reached out, taking it’s weight and stroked it into full hardness.  
Above him Derek moaned lightly “Oh god yes.” He murmured “Fuck.”  
His head fell back onto the pillow, eyes closing. “Derek.” Stiles said.  
Derek’s head moved up to meet Stiles eyes, and then without breaking eye contact Stiles took him into his mouth all the way. Deep throating him, with such grace that Derek knew he had learned that over extensive testing. No way anyone could do that right off the bat.  
He hissed loudly a string of curses “Fuckshitohgodfuckyes.”  
Stiles sucked and hollowed out his cheeks at his pulled off, all the way to the tip and Derek’s dick came out of Stiles mouth with a loud, filthy, wet pop. Stiles smiled, as he licked the way up the underside of Derek’s dick, teasing him. He took Derek back into his mouth and started sucking in earnest. Eyes closing, reveling in the way Derek’s dick felt in his mouth. The sound Derek made were heavenly, and had his dick hard and leaking. His head bobbed up and down. Derek grasped at the sheets, trying to watch as Stiles sucked him down. Watching as Stiles alternated between deep throating and just sucking on the tip. Stiles pulled off and continued to stroke Derek’s length. “Fuck my mouth.” Stiles gasped, voice rough.  
He reached and grabbed Derek’s hand, pushing it to his head. “Pull my hair. I can take it.”  
Taking Derek into his mouth, he opened wide, and waiting. Derek groaned and tentatively thrust up into Stiles wet heat. He watched for any signs of discomfort, but Stiles moaned loudly, as if he was getting the better end of the deal. The sounds in Stiles throat made Derek’s hands tighten in his hair. Stiles moaned even louder at the pull. Head bobbing in time with Derek’s thrusts.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna come.” Derek gasped.  
He started to let go of Stiles’ hair, but Stiles grasped his wrist and held it there. Their eyes locked and Stiles sucked him all the way down. His nose buried in the base of curls, and he swallowed around Derek. That threw Derek over the edge, his whole body tensed as he came down Stiles’ throat. A loud embarrassing moan ripped itself out of his throat.  
Derek’s hands fell out of Stiles hair, as he laid there trying to catch his bearings. Suddenly he grabbed Stiles under the arms and hauled him up for kiss. Stiles knew that Derek could taste himself on Stiles mouth and that turned him on even more. He grasped at his dick, and stroked fast. “Fuck” he groaned into Derek’s mouth.  
Derek pulled back and licked his hand, the pushed Stiles’ out of the way. It didn't take much, Stiles was so on edge. He shouted Derek’s name as he came, long thick ropes all over Derek’s abs.  
He collapsed to the side of Derek, gasping. “That” he exhaled “was amazing.”  
They laid in comfortable silence for a few moments. Stiles arms wrapped around Derek. “We need to clean up.” Derek said lightly.  
“No way.” Stiles murmured, eyes closed “We arent moving.”  
“I have come on my stomach.” Derek laughed.  
“Fine.” Stiles said sitting up, and began to lick the lines off Derek abs.  
Derek moaned “Are you serious?”  
Stiles just grinned “Done. Now we can nap, and then when we wake up, we can get to the good part.”  
“Good part?”  
“Yeah, you sticking your dick in my ass.”  
Derek raised an eyebrow, “How about you stick your’s in mine?”  
Stiles groaned, head falling on Derek’s abs. “Jesus, okay. No nap. I’m ready for that now.”  
“Good.” Derek said “Because I can't sleep anyways.”  
He dragged Stiles up into another kiss, smiling as their lips met.


End file.
